Fire Dragon's Flock
by mr.stabby117
Summary: Natsu, after being requested for a job, is introduced into the sekirei plan. It makes you wonder which birds like Fire? Natsuxharem
Natsu sighed as he walked through the street of Tokyo this job was really complicated.

 _Flash back_

 _"Natsu! Someone's requested you for a job." Makarov said surprising Natsu_

 _nobody's ever requested him for a job, he just took jobs when he needed money simple_

 _as that. "What's the job gramps?" Natsu asked excited for whatever challenge he would_

 _face. Makarov sighed "Here's the thing the job isn't in Fiore it's in someplace called_

 _Tokyo. Not only that but the details are rather interesting, your job is to protect a group_

 _of people called Sekirei and if possible take down a corporation called MBI. It says that_

 _you'll want to do this either way." Everyone looked confused. Meanwhile Natsu was_

 _laughing "So these people are saying I get destroy stuff? This is gonna be great!" He_

 _Shouted. "It also says you can bring only one companion." and with that Natsu and_

 _Happy left to fulfill the request with Natsu's eyes glowing._

Happy looked up from inside Natsu's bag "So, what now?" Natsu sighed "first we should

try to find someplace to stay we've got a lot of money so we could buy a place." Natsu

thought. "Yeah let's buy a big house with lots of room for fish." Happy said drooling

getting a sweatdrop from Natsu _"It is probably a good idea to get a big place for_

 _training."_ Natsu thought this way they would have some privacy.

 **Time skip: one week**

Natsu woke up to the sun shining through the curtains of his house **(think**

 **Dojo shape and size)** Happy was asleep on a hammock in the kitchen, just in case he

wants a midnight snack, so he didn't have to worry like he did for the first couple of

nights. After having some breakfast Natsu headed for the door "Happy i'm going for a

walk!" his response was a muffled "Aye!" he chuckled at his partners tired response.

Natsu continued on but was cut off by a loud shout of "Watch out!" after seeing that

someone was falling Natsu caught the person who was falling and was surprised to see

it was a girl with dark violet hair with matching eyes. "Are you alright?" Natsu asked in

concern. "Yeah I'm fine, thank's for-." She was cut off by a shout of "There you are!"

The two looked up to see two girls dressed in S&M outfits and they had lightning arcing

around their body. "I told you I don't want to fight you!" The purplette shouted. "Yeah?

Well to bad if we take you out now then we won't have to worry about you later." the

bustier twin shouted as she and her twin clasped their hands together and shot lightning

at the duo Natsu reacting on instinct jumped in front of the woman he caught earlier and

ignited his fist on fire and batted the lightning away. "Sorry, but your lightning is way

weaker than what i'm used to." The dragon-slayer said with a grin, completely missing

the blush growing on the other girls face. "So, are you gonna leave her alone or are you

gonna wake up the sleeping dragon?" the twins looked at each other before the one

with the smaller bust spoke. "Fine we'll leave her alone but we might be drawn back to

you." her warning confused Natsu immensely but he had other things to worry about.

Natsu looked back to see the purplette had an intense blush on her face and was

breathing heavily. "Hey, miss are you alright?" Natsu asked in concern. "Its you … my

Ashikabi…" she said breathlessly as she wobbled over to him, however before she

could get very far she tripped over her own feet but before gravity could take effect

Natsu had crossed the distance in seconds catching her. "Are you injured or sick?" his

response was for her to grab his face with both hands "You'r him … my

Ashikabi." before she then leaned up and kissed him and violet colored wings made of

light formed on her back, Natsu could only stand there in shock, he had never been

kissed before so this was a new experience for him. Eventually the woman parted from

his lips. "May the winds forever keep us together." She smiled. "I'm #3 Kazehana, the

wind sekirei." Kazehana fell unconscious after introducing herself. "Well… that just

happened." Natsu said before picking up Kazehana bridal style and walking home.


End file.
